In general, an exhaust gas purification device is mounted to an exhaust gas pipe of an internal combustion engine. The exhaust gas purification device traps and collects particulate matter (PM) contained in exhaust gas. The exhaust gas purification device has a particulate matter detection sensor capable of detecting an amount of PM contained in exhaust gas. In order to detect failure of the exhaust gas purification device, a detection process is performed based on information of the detection results regarding the amount of PM transmitted from the particulate matter detection sensor.
For example, patent document 1 shows a particulate matter detection sensor to be used in such an exhaust gas purification device. The particulate matter detection sensor of the patent document 1 has a substrate, and detection electrodes formed on a surface of the substrate. The substrate has is electrically insulating. A plurality of protruding parts are formed on the substrate so as to cover the electrodes.